


La generación demasiado joven para morir (2009-2010)

by BriWeirdo



Series: La generación que era demasiado joven para morir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Primer Año de Teddy Lupin, Teddy Hufflepuff, Tercera Generación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWeirdo/pseuds/BriWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretendiendo contar por medio de drabbles desde el primer año de Teddy Lupin hasta el último año de Roxanne Weasley, o hasta lo que sucedió después de que estos nenes salieran de Hogwarts, en esta historia en concreto contaré el primer año de Teddy Lupin.</p><p>A lo largo de los drabbles aparecerán bastantes OCs, algunos hijos de personajes canon o semicanon, otros verdaderos OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Las primeras amistades. (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> El universo, así como los personajes canon pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo simplemente he decidido escribir aquello que lleva años rondando por mi cabeza y que he contado por Fanfiction por pinceladas.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran largos, y cuando llegabas tarde a clase se te hacían más largo todavía. Y si no que se lo dijeran a Charlie Peterson, que agarraba su bolsa de clase mientras intentaba llegar al aula antes de que cerrasen la puerta. Era su primera clase en todo el curso, y no se podía creer la mala suerte que iba a tener de llegar tarde.

Su misión de llegar a tiempo fue un fracaso, por lo que pasó al plan b. Entrar en clase sin que la profesora de encantamientos, Isobelle Applewhite, se percatase. Otro fracaso.

—Señor Peterson, me alegro de que haya hecho acto de presencia en mi clase. Espero que este retraso no vuelva a cometerse. Tome asiento.

Charlie cruzó el aula hasta llegar al primer asiento vacío que encontró. En cuarta fila. Sacó un pergamino y el libro para la asignatura antes de percatarse del compañero que tenía a su lado. El niño extraño de pelo azul. Si mal no recordaba se apellidaba Lupin, aunque no estaba muy seguro, solo sabía que ambos compartían Hufflepuff.

Se concentró en la profesora, antes de que le volviese a llamar la atención. Una vez ya era suficiente para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Él siempre había sido un buen alumno en el colegio, y no iba a empezar a cambiar en Hogwarts sólo porque sus padres no estuviesen allí para vigilarle.

Aun así, pese a intentar concentrarse en la clase, pronto su mente empezó a vagar por mil cosas, en las que entraban las futuras asignaturas que iba a tener, y que todas tenían pinta de molar, o en lo que iban a ver en el futuro en aquella materia mientras ojeaba el libro. Por ello, no se percató de como la profesora Applewhite cruzaba el aula en silencio, siendo observada por el resto de la clase, una masa de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, hasta que se colocó al lado de Charlie.

Aunque esa vez no era el rubio el objeto de la ira de la profesora.

—Señor Lupin, le veo más interesado en los dragones que en mi clase. —Con las manos a las espaldas, Isobelle miraba el pergamino de Teddy Lupin en el que el niño dibujaba distintos dragones que escupían fuego sobre los breves apuntes que había logrado tomar.

En cuanto escuchó la voz, Charlie pegó un bote y pronto se concentró en su compañero de pupitre esperando que la profesora no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba en su propio mundo.

— ¡Disculpe, profesora! —Mostró una sonrisa tranquila, mientras le daba la vuelta al folio. —Pero si iba a repartir una hoja con los libros recomendados no me iba a poner a copiarlos.

— Esta vez te libras. Pero para la próxima en lugar de dedicarse a estas actividades, quédese con las manos sobre la mesa sin hacer nada.

Teddy Lupin afirmó con la cabeza una vez, y quizás para demostrar su conformidad, soltó la pluma encima de la mesa y cruzó las manos apoyándolas en esta hasta que la clase terminó, que no fue mucho después.

—Hoy no os mandaré nada, pero no os despistéis que esta es una asignatura en la que se debe trabajar todos los días. —Dijo antes de dejar que sus alumnos pudieran empezar a recoger las cosas.

—Eh, Peterson, ¿verdad? —Teddy llamó la atención de su compañero de pupitre, quien movió la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en la mochila. — ¿Ha dicho mucho en clase?

—Ni idea, tenía pensado preguntarte a ti... —Reconoció riendo.

—A lo mejor entre tus apuntes y los míos podemos hacer unos completos.

Aquello le pareció buena idea a Charlie. Ya otro día ambos intentaría prestar más atención en clase.

— ¿Qué tenemos ahora? —La pregunta volvió a surgir de Teddy.

—Creo que transformaciones. —Ambos salieron juntos de la clase, siguiendo a sus compañeros que parecían saber mejor hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse. —Por cierto, me llamo Charlie.

—Teddy.

 


	2. #2 La primera clase de vuelo. (2009)

El viernes los alumnos de Hufflepuff acudieron al patio de Hogwarts junto a los alumnos de Ravenclaw. A la mañana había sido la primera clase de vuelo de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, tras la comida les tocaba a ellos.

Según habían oído Charlie y Teddy, un chico de Slytherin, Kwan Mustaq, había acabado en la enfermería después de que su escoba se hubiera impulsado con demasiada fuerza y le hubiera golpeado en la nariz, el muchacho acudió al Comedor con la nariz bien vendada lo que fue motivo de risas por parte del resto de los presentes, aunque el muchacho supo aguantar bien el tipo.

Teddy no estaba tan asustado como su amigo, él había tenido ya contacto con la escoba gracias a su padrino, Harry Potter, por lo que aquello iba a ser algo muy parecido a un paseo. Pero Charlie no estaba tan seguro de aquello, y más cuando la escoba no le hacía caso.

— Creo que está rota. — Le susurró a Teddy, que ya tenía la escoba en su mano y esperaba las siguientes indicaciones.

— ¿Cómo va a estar rota? —Repuso el metamórfago riendo a carcajadas, aunque realmente su padrino le había dicho que muchas de las escobas de la escuela deberían de pasar a mejor vida, pero eso era en su época de estudiantes, ¿no? Aquellas escobas ya las habrían cambiado...

De todas formas no deseaba preocupar a Charlie. 

—Mi padre me ha dicho que desde hace años que no cambian las escobas... —La voz provino de una chica que estaba al lado de Charlie. Su uniforme indicaba que era Ravenclaw.

Tanto Charlie como Teddy la habían visto de vez en cuando en clase, no estaban muy seguros de su nombre, pero tenían claro que se apellidaba Goldstein. La niña tenía la escoba en su mano, aunque le había costado varios intentos en hacerlo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es simplemente que no sabéis manejar una escoba.

Respecto a eso ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada. Charlie era la primera vez que veía una escoba, mientras que la otra chica se había pasado más tiempo entre libros que entre accesorios deportivos.

Madame Hooch volvió a dar indicaciones nuevas; esta vez para montarse en la escoba e impulsarse para empezar a volar, antes de acercarse a aquellos alumnos que estaban teniendo más problemas con la escoba.

De nuevo, acostumbrado a aquel mundo, Teddy fue uno de los primeros en echar a volar, tras esperar a que Charlie hubiera por fin superado la primera parte de la clase.

Sobrevoló suavemente el terreno, cruzando delante de Charlie y observando a la chica, que seguía golpeando con su pie el suelo para lograr elevarse sin mucho resultado.

— ¡Eh! —Se quedó pensando su nombre, aunque al seguir sin recordarlo prefirió callar.

—Chastity. Me llamo Chastity. —Con resignación la ravenclaw suspiró dejando de golpear el suelo. — ¿Y tú?

—Teddy. —Se presentó descendiendo levemente, ya que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a ganar altura respecto del suelo. —Tienes que concentrarte, no debes pensar que vas a volar, debes estar segura. —Mostró una sonrisa antes de volver junto a Charlie, que por fin había logrado hacer que la escoba llegase hasta su mano y ahora intentaba subirse en ella.

—10 knuts si te cambias el color de pelo por el mío y te haces pasar por mí.

— ¡Vamos, Charlie! No es tan complicado.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó la hora y todavía no había logrado, junto con Chastity que había acabado por rendirse cuando la escoba casi la tira al suelo, Teddy llegó a la conclusión de que quizás no era tan sencillo como él lo hacía ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwan Mustaq es sobrino de Irfan Mustaq, un personaje que aparece en los juegos de Harry Potter, siendo un Slytherin miembro del Club de Duelo.
> 
> Chastity Goldstein es sobrina de Anthony Goldstein, concretamente de su hermano más mayor.


	3. #3 Cuando tu tío es tu futuro profesor. (2009)

Todavía le dolía la nariz y pasarse la tarde del sábado en Slytherin escuchando como sus compañeros hacían corrillo hablando acerca de su incidente no era algo que le entusiasmase demasiado, por lo que Kwan Mustaq se acercó al despacho del profesor de Runas Antiguas y llamó a la puerta.

  
Irfan Mustaq no tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta, extrañado, para quedarse aún más sorprendo por encontrarse a su sobrino de brazos cruzados y expresión que denotaba no querer desarrollar vida social. Decir que Kwan le recordaba demasiado a él era demasiado, ya no sólo por que ambos habían caído en la misma casa, mientras que el padre de Kwan y hermano de Irfan había sido Gryffindor, sino también por esa manera de tratar a la vida, como si les cargarse demasiado todo lo que tenía que ser las normas sociales habituales.

  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todavía te duele la cara? —Se apartó de la entrada, dejando que entrase. El despacho todavía era bastante impersonal, pero Irfan llevaba sólo dos cursos dando clases y prefería perfeccionar el temario antes que decorarlo.

  
Por una vez, había sabido organizar sus prioridades.

  
—No, simplemente paso de que mi nariz sea un tema principal. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban delante de la mesa principal.

  
Para tener once años Kwan era muy maduro, o al menos así se lo parecía a Irfan, quien avanzó por el despacho hasta llegar a su sillón. Recogió las cosas, unas pruebas iniciales que les había hecho a los de cuarto para saber que tan pegados estaban tras las vacaciones, y prestó atención a su sobrino.

  
— ¿Has hecho ya amigos?

  
—Llevo una semana en Hogwarts. En una semana todavía no se gana la confianza necesaria para eso. —Cogió uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa y le echó un ojo. Runas, cómo no.

  
No es que las runas no le gustase, pero aquel momento no era lo que buscaba para distraerse.

  
— ¿Y compañeros? —Sí, sin ninguna duda Kwan se parecía mucho a él que hasta quinto año no consideró amigos a esos dos tipos con los que pasaba casi todo el día y estaban juntos en el Club de Duelo.

  
Como respuesta, el niño se encogió de hombros con una mueca en la cara sin saber muy bien qué responder. Posíblemente, si hubiera tenido algún compañero con opción a ser amigo no estaría en aquel momento en el despacho de su tío, pero era más fácil hacer aquel gesto y a continuación ponerse a leer el libro, a fin de descubrir que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención a Irfan como para especializarse en aquella asignatura y además ponerse a dar clases.

  
El mayor no le dijo nada, simplemente volvió a sacar aquellas pruebas. Ambos no dijeron palabra hasta que llegó la hora de cenar que Kwan decidió que era hora de salir de allí y acercarse al Gran Comedor.

  
Todavía no le encontraba el gusto a las Runas, pero se había llevado el libro consigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato me gustaría decir que Irfan Mustaq es un personaje que pertenece al club de duelo de los juegos de Harry Potter. Al club de duelo le tengo muchísimo cariño y es por eso que quizás aparezcan algunos de sus miembros por aquí, siendo el primero Irfan, mi querido Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> En este caso, Charlie Peterson es un personaje original, hijo de muggles.  
> Así como también la profesora Applewhite.


End file.
